


It Goes Both Ways

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, Fix-It, Gen, Purgatory, Supernatural Season 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust has a way of showing up when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Deals with events of Ep 8.19: Taxi Driver but diverges from canon almost immediately.

_“Still working with the Winchesters I see.”_

As the voice rang out sharply, Benny clapped Sam on the shoulder and started down the slope toward the trio of vamps before the youngest Winchester could say anything.

Benny had known from the minute Dean told him the situation what his part to play was, _Get his friend’s little brother out of Purgatory_ and after that he didn’t object to letting the cards fall where they may.

Glancing back Benny tried his best to ignore the look of determined irritation that _had_ to be hardwired into the Winchester DNA.

“Make sure you tell Dean I said goodbye. I was never really good up there anyway.”

With that he barreled into the group, a flurry of violent limbs that took one of the males down instantly. Each subsequent blow from hands and fangs to the remaining pair and his senses seemed to reawaken.

_Just not quite fast enough._

The female vampire let out a scream of rage as she slammed into him and Benny lost his footing, sending both of them crashing to the damp earth.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” She snarled, fangs gleaming as they continued to struggle.

“Not as much as me, darlin’.” Benny responded with a punch to her sternum. She reeled away from him and a second later her head went sailing off her shoulders.

Benny quickly shoved her lifeless body to the ground as Sam spun and with a swing of the crude weapon took care of the final vampire.

“If Dean sent you down here, he’s expecting me to bring you back.” Sam thrust a hand out to help him up and Benny took in the offer and the man who extended it. A man who not long ago would have surely sent _his_ head flying, regardless of how much vouching his big brother did.

But Benny knew that loyalty ran just as genetically deep as stubbornness when it came to the Winchesters. Something he’d learned after witnessing Dean tear this place apart for 10 months looking for his angel. The hunter had obstinately refused to even discuss the plan to get out of Purgatory until he’d found Castiel.

Climbing to his feet Benny took in the dense forest where he’d spent the last 50 years fighting and running non-stop. Always with one thought in the back of his mind, _“I need to get out of here.”_

And he had, oddly enough, thanks to Dean Winchester; the man that monsters on this side and the other all whispered about in fear.

 _"First rule of Purgatory, you can't trust nobody.”_ He’d told Dean the day they met, the body of Benny’s last “friend” lying at their feet.

Benny had known where to find the escape hatch and Dean had been the key. Whether they liked it or not, they’d needed each other. Though, somewhere along the way, watching each other’s backs in self-preservation had turned into real trust and camaraderie on both sides.

“We need to move our asses _now_ if we’re doing this!” Sam shouted over the howling wind as he looked toward the portal, pulling out his knife.

 _“When you get back we’re gonna set this right.”_ It'd been one of the last things Dean had said to Benny in the alley.

Maybe now he needed to trust that it really was the chance to do just that.

“Alright. I’m in. But only ‘cause ya’ asked so sweetly.” Benny winked as he rolled up his sleeve and bared his arm to the blade.


End file.
